Pokémon Blue Spark (3DS)
Pokémon Blue Spark is an RPG and pokémon game (remake to Pokémon Blue and pokémon Yellow) developed by and publised by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS or it will be available on Nintendo Eshop for the sum of 45 euros and 45 dollars. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is the same as its predecessor it is to capture pokemon creature call for combat and become the pokemon master and the mascotte in this game is the number 150 in Kanto pokedex :Mewtwo Style graphic the graphic style will be the same as Pokemon White 2/Black 2 with better 3D style main Character In this two character sets are available and can be named as you like and the character of the opposite sex will be your rival Rivals Blue is your first rival and will tend to call you by the name "shabby" ''Kanto'' Blue Alter-Ego Depending on the character you choose the character of the opposite sex will be your rival *''Male Character name:Red'' *''Male Character name:Yellow'' Rivals Blue Alter Ego Country In this game you go to the Kanto region who had appeared previously in blue Pokemon games, Red and yellow but there is that( bonus after obtaining national pokédex Seevay country avaliable(similar to Seevi Island )) Kanto_Map_BS2.png|Kanto Map Seevay_Map.png|Seevay Map Pokémon Starter In this game there will be only one starter Pokémon for you and your rivals But it will be possible to get the 3 starter of the Kanto region by causing the quest Team Rocket Jessy&James Buch&Cassidy Silver Vega Giovanni Gym Leader in the kanto region there 8 gym leader in 8 different city there are each specialized in a particular type (the leader and pokemon are the same as in pokemon yellow has some exeption loan) Brock Misty Lt Surge Erika Koga Sabrina Blaine Giovanni Elite 4 the elite 4 of this game has 4 pokemon at the beginning (such as Black & White) As black and white you can fight in the order you wish but you must fight Elite 4 Lance in 4th and ??? Champion in Last their team is also improving after challenge in Seevay Country Lorelei Bruno Agatha Lance Lance Champion ??? other main trainer (this is Trainers can be confronted in specific places each in addition to the Pokémon World Championship in Seevay) Wallace Wallace Oak Oak Drake Drake Blake Blake Cynthia Cynthia Tobias(Sinnoh) Tobias Legendary& Rare Pokémon regional Dex National Dex Pokémon World Championship Pokémon World Championship is a great Tournaments organized in Seevay (city center) this place brought together greatest trainers of other regions below''' (31 trainer and you)'' * Johto * Hoenn * Sinnoh * Unova * Kalos Pokémon World Championship Event the Event occurs when you go to a specific place with a specific Pokemon (if needed) *'Masked Man and distortion of Arceus' *'Celebi and The Future of the heros' * * * * * * * * change from LeafGreen / Firered *pokémon 2G, 3G, 4G, 5G and''' 6G''' will be available after the National Pokédex *occurrence of day and night *appearance''' Espeon', '''Umbreon' and Crobat in Kanto pokédex (because only bohneur can get) *appearance of the Hoenn Tournament '(the city most left of the map) *the '''silver mount Heartgold '''and '''SoulSilver '''appears ('Moltres can find here) *possibility of 'revenge the arena champion ' * * * * * * * * Destination Music Rivals Gallery GHOST Lavender tower.png|Ghost in Lavender Tower Red_BS23.png| Red&Male Player Mugshots Yellow_BS23_.png| Yellow&Female Player Mugshot Blue(Rival).png| Blue Rivals Silver_BS2.png|Silver Gym Leader Gallery Brock_BS2.png|Brock Misty_BQS.png| Misty Surge_BS.png|Lt Surge Erika_BSL.png|Erika Koga_BS2.png|Koga Sabrina_BS2.png|Sabrina Blaine.png|Blaine Giovanni_BS23.png|Giovanni Pokemon League Gallery Lorelei_BS2.png|Lorelei Bruno_BSJ.png|Bruno Agatha_dhjfj.png|Agatha LanceBSU.png|Lance Team Rocket Gallery Giovanni_BS23.png|Giovanni Xice.png|Xice Vega_Y.png|Vega Trio_Rocket_BSBS.png|Trio Rocket describe this game? How would you describe this game? Amazing !! Great !! Very good work !! Good work ! Medium ! I do know it is still under construction !! ZERO !!